


Unspiraled

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long, wet clumps of blond hair were clinging to his lover’s back, falling over both shoulders, dripping against a fluffy towel. Klavier himself seemed unperturbed — well, of course he was. He saw this all the time. But Apollo had never seen that luscious hair out of its usual spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspiraled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=8977946#t8977946) on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme:  
>  _I'd like a fic where Klavier has his hair unspiralled. Just long and straight and pretty. And Apollo likes it...can lead to sexy tiems if Anon wants, but K/A fluff would suit me just fine~ ^^_

There was a sharp, piercing cry of pleasure, and then nothing but two bodies panting in the silent apartment.

Apollo grinned impishly, thoroughly sated, and pulled himself over to the edge of the bed. Klavier was still panting, face buried against his pillow. They had been lovers for a few months, and Apollo was still getting used to the long nights in Klavier’s apartment. 

He smiled as his lover clumsily got up, moving towards the shower. Klavier needed hot showers to feel clean and relax his sore muscles; Apollo preferred cooler showers to help calm the heat of sex from his skin and let him sleep peacefully against Klavier’s still-hot skin. So they rarely shared their post-coital bathing. Not that he minded — he still got to see Klavier’s naked body quite frequently, and worship it even longer.

He languished in the bed sheets for a moment as the water started, finally rousing himself to grab clean, dry sheets and quickly throw them over the bed. The water finally stopped, and he turned to take his turn, and…stopped.

He gulped, not believing his eyes for a moment.

Long, wet clumps of blond hair were clinging to his lover’s back, falling over both shoulders, dripping against a fluffy towel. Klavier himself seemed unperturbed — well, of course he was. He saw this all the time. But Apollo had never seen that luscious hair out of its usual spiral.

Klavier didn’t notice his staring. He was already moving to wrap all that water-darkened hair in a towel when Apollo’s sudden dash towards him froze him in his tracks. Apollo was still deliciously naked, and, as the soft pain in his backside reminded him, very, very energetic. And he was staring at him as if…entranced. 

What in the world…?

Apollo’s hand barely brushed his cheek before tangling into his wet hair. Klavier smiled. Ah, so that was it. “You know,” he said softly, and Apollo’s startled gaze drifted from the hair, to his face, and back to the hair he was so eagerly twirling his fingers in, “I usually braid it up at night. If you want to play, you’ll have to comb it out tomorrow. Think you can handle that, Forehead?”

Apollo nodded eagerly.

Klavier smiled. Honestly, Apollo would probably just slow him down, not to mention he was slightly afraid of the thought of letting the often…aggressive attorney brush out his hair. But…

He leaned his head slightly, urging Apollo’s fingers to move, gently stroking his hair, the skin of his head. He remembered days, long before, where his mother combed his hair, and, after that, Kristoph. To let Apollo touch his hair was, in some ways, even more intimate than letting him have his body.

Apollo was looking at him with such a worshipful expression in his eyes.

He probably understood that.


End file.
